<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hesitation by to_a_fault</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385668">Hesitation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_a_fault/pseuds/to_a_fault'>to_a_fault</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catra is still a cat though, Essentially a modern setting AU with basically no exposition because, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Married Sex, No She Ra, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really more like the precursor to light dom/sub play, catradora, no magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_a_fault/pseuds/to_a_fault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora pounces on her wife the moment she's home from work. She wants Catra to play light dominant for the evening. And for them, that sort of play is usually just a lighthearted game. </p><p>Usually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hesitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra’s ears jumped playfully.</p><p>“So you want me to take care of you tonight, huh?”</p><p>“Is that okay?” Adora was already blushing, and bit down on her lower lip in an attempt to delay her smile. She had intercepted Catra within moments of her coming home. And as if her wife’s visible displays of excitement weren’t obvious enough, the full battery of scent and pheromones she was putting off might as well have been a neon sign to Catra’s olfactory epithelium and vomeronasal anyway.</p><p>“Hmm.” Catra fake-considered for several long seconds, tail swishing as she took in Adora’s face and her stupid, gooey, wide-eyed expression of hope.</p><p>God, how she actually did <em>adore</em> her.</p><p>Love her.</p><p>Fuck, she had gone soft.</p><p>Though it wasn’t like she’d say no; taking the job wasn’t hard for her, and they both traded off on the role easily enough. And besides, after the day she’d had at work, she could handle a non-conversation-filled evening as a treat.</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Adora let out a little high-pitched noise and allowed her grin to bloom. Catra might be soft, but at least she wasn’t a dork like Adora. Her wife had even actually clapped a little and bounced on her toes. Definitely not dignified, but, well, freaking cute.</p><p>Catra was definitely soft.</p><p>“Shower. Wash your hair and squeeze it out. Then, go into the bedroom.”</p><p>Adora’s eyebrows raised, like maybe she hadn’t expected it to start so soon. But then she winked and shot out a cheeky, and rule-breaking, “Love you,” before practically skipping to obey. </p><p>By the time she heard the water shut off, Catra had only just had time to scarf down a bite to eat and perform a quick scroll through Tumblr. She left her phone on the kitchen counter and made for the bedroom, settling herself on the bed and sitting back against the headboard to wait. She hadn’t had time to change, and wouldn’t have bothered anyway, since under her work jeans and flannel she was already wearing something a little more elevated than plain underwear.</p><p>Soon, Adora was there, standing just inside the door with her hair slicked back and her body wrapped in a towel.</p><p>Catra raised a brow and frowned.</p><p>“I didn’t say you could brush your hair, which you clearly have. I didn’t say you could wear a towel.”</p><p>Catra purposefully lowered her ears in a way she knew Adora would interpret as irritation.</p><p>“Take it off. Now. Then fold it neatly and place it on the floor in front of you.”</p><p>Adora complied. When she bent to place the folded towel on the floor, her breasts bounced a little, and it took effort for Catra to school her features with the things Adora’s body did to her. All those pale, sculpted lines of deltoids and biceps, quads, abs, breasts and already-pebbled bright pink nipples. Catra’s tail twitched without her consent, proof that just the mere <em>existence </em>of Adora would always mean Catra could never be in total control of herself, no matter how tightly she held the reins.</p><p>It was only after she left her standing there for a good half minute, taking unhurried inventory of her form and enjoying the way a blush crept from Adora’s chest into her neck, that she finally got up and went over. The height advantage wasn’t much, but with Catra still in her work boots, it gave her just that extra edge of authority.</p><p>“On your knees.”</p><p>She lowered herself onto the towel.</p><p>“Take my boots and jeans off.”</p><p>Adora settled back to rest on her heels, bending forward to undo the laces. Catra’s tail twitched rebelliously again, so she rolled with its desire for movement and caressed it across Adora’s back, tracing the lines of her traps and the cut of her shoulder blades. Adora shivered, but kept focused on removing the boots until she’d placed them neatly to the side, then she paused to look up in silent question about the socks. Catra nodded. Once those were gone, laid flat together across the boots, Adora rose on her knees and started on the jeans’ button and zipper, and and when they were off, folded them carefully and placed them beside the boots.</p><p>Under it all, Catra had been wearing a black lace bodysuit rather than panties and bra. And while Catra started working the buttons of the shirt herself, Adora not so subtly leaned in to the crotch, took a deep inhale of the sharp musk where Catra was already soaked, and groaned.</p><p>Catra chuckled.</p><p>“Feeling extra needy tonight, aren’t we.”</p><p>Adora nodded three times. Her blue eyes were alight and she was practically vibrating, hands squeezing down on her thighs to help still them.</p><p>“Alright,” Catra finished the top button and her shirt fell open, “unsnap me and you can get to work.”</p><p>Adora went straight at it. She undid the crotch and tucked the front flap up into main part of the bodysuit before digging her fingers into the fur and flesh of Catra’s hips and burying her nose into the deeper shag at the bottom of Catra’s mound. She immediately licked up into her, shoving her tongue past the soaked fur at the edges of her labia and in-between the smooth, slicked skin beyond, clearly greedy, and definitely moaning.</p><p>“Mmm. Good girl.”</p><p>Catra slid her hands into Adora’s wet hair, guiding her closer in as she widened her stance a bit and tilted her pelvis forward. Adora started sucking her clit and humming, and Catra didn’t even try and quiet her own groans.</p><p>As her efforts went on, Catra purred, “Adora, when you’re done, I’m gonna take such good care of you. You’re going to bend over the end of the bed and I’m going to have you just the way you like.”</p><p>Adora managed a gasp, stopping for a moment to rest her forehead against Catra’s stomach and pant.</p><p>Catra massaged Adora’s scalp, letting her have the breather.</p><p>“But since you didn’t do <em>exactly</em> as you were told, after I’ve made you come once, I’m gonna edge you ‘til you beg for the next one.”  Because Adora’s pleasure was Catra’s to give or take, delay or deny. <em>That </em>was the rule when Adora wanted it to be Catra’s turn to play boss. And reality was reality; they both knew a good denial once in a while served to keep Adora’s arousal on its toes anyway. Catra was going to fuck with her until she melted.</p><p>Adora’s fingers clutched harder at Catra’s hips, and a happily tortured “<em>Fuuuuck</em>,” escaped her before she took in a dramatic, maybe even intentionally comedic, big breath and pounced back in with noisy enthusiasm. The spoken word and glib cheerfulness felt like an intentional challenge, but Catra could pay that back later.</p><p>“Yep. Right there.”</p><p>Catra gripped Adora’s hair at the roots, struggling to keep her claws from automatically coming out in her instinct to knead, and she curled her tail around Adora’s forearm tightly for the extra stability. She hated trying to come standing up, but she liked the dynamic of towering over Adora, and since it was Adora who’d been horny for this tonight, she didn’t mind putting the extra burden on her.</p><p>She was definitely strong enough for the both of them.</p><p>Adora’s hands had migrated to under the back of the bodysuit and massaged Catra’s ass rhythmically, blunt nails scratched and dug in, separating her cheeks with the force of their attention.</p><p>Catra’s ears went flat, pressed back.</p><p>“Right there, Adora. Just like that.”</p><p>Adora was alternating between sucking hard and roughly grinding the flat of her tongue against Catra’s clit, applying the perfect combination of force and angle to generate that rare searing electric burn, way high up, which always made Catra buzz and keen. Mostly, her orgasms originated from deeper down, in, from the dull ticklish pull of straining inward in tension against the upthrusts of her pelvis. But when Adora was on her knees and they were in it like this? The heat of her mouth, the wet of her saliva mixed with Catra’s own slickness, the aggression of her tongue and the pull of her lips, and the agonizing, excruciating, debilitating pleasure of <em>just </em>gentle enough teeth, combined with the vibrations she made with her grunts? Well, that could occasionally take Catra’s body someplace else entirely.</p><p>That place was one of the purposes of life, as far as Catra was concerned.</p><p>Breathing was difficult and she yanked on Adora’s hair, smashing her hips forward hard into her face, eyes squeezed shut as she concentrated everything on chasing that sensation.</p><p>“Fuck. Yes Adora- Fuck- right there. Good girl. Right there. <em>Fuck!</em>” There it was. The fireworks behind the eyelids. The fluttering spasms. The pull yanking deep up inside that was all at once tease, explosion, pleasure, and agony- Yet always never enough- followed by a feeling of being spent.</p><p>Adora slowed, lapped at her gently, an expert in bringing her down. And after a few lagging, thrusting aftershocks, Catra finally released her anchoring grip on Adora’s hair and let her tail fall away limp.</p><p>She stepped back and tilted Adora’s face up just to inspect her. Her eyes were shining. Half-hooded. Beautiful.</p><p>“God, I love you.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Adora hummed, content to the point of looking drugged. Her hands slid back around and up to Catra’s hips, thumbs brushing Catra’s fur into little whorls while she waited, patient.</p><p>“Snap me back up.”</p><p>Adora fished her hand between Catra’s thighs in search of the back flap, her knuckles and fingers and wrist, probably intentionally, teasing against Catra’s now very sensitive swell.</p><p>After she’d refastened the crotch, Catra helped her up and kissed her slowly, deeply, savoring the tangy, heavy taste of herself in Adora’s mouth while palming her breasts, easing her claws out just enough to scrape at the undersides gently- Adora whimpered and leaned into it, digging her fingers into Catra’s hips harder- then over her nipples before squeezing them ever-harder until Adora gasped.</p><p>“Now bend over the bed.”</p><p>Adora settled herself forward over the foot of the mattress, her damp hair, unruly after Catra’s interference, fanned out in a mess that clung to her shoulders.</p><p>Catra took her sweet time gazing and admiring, much longer than she had at the beginning. She knew Adora’s self-confidence issues made being appreciated as embarrassing to her as it was a turn on, and embarrassed Adora in the bedroom was high on the list of Catra’s kinks. She let out a hum of approval, just to make it patently clear to Adora what she was doing, then brushed her tail back and forth over the back of her thighs and ass. The contact made Adora shudder, mewl, and cant her hips forward into the bed. Catra was clenching already again as well; her tail was literally a bundle of nerves, and the softness of the strokes against Adora’s smooth skin sent hundreds of independent pinpricks straight from the roots of the longer hairs all the way up her spine.</p><p>“Knees further apart.”</p><p>Adora adjusted, but only slightly.</p><p>“Further,” Catra commanded, real roughness finally sinking into her tone at Adora’s ingrained embarrassment over bearing her vulva openly, a little habit of compulsory shame that, to Catra’s unending frustration, she hadn’t been able to completely chip away from the effects of her wife’s conservative upbringing.</p><p>It would have to be addressed yet again tonight, with a high price. Not for the purposes of play, but for the purposes of their mutual trust. It didn’t entirely bring her pleasure. </p><p>But Adora did, however, finally manage to spread her legs wide, despite it taking a few long seconds of nervous, halting jerks before she was completely open and glistening. And it was a sight to behold.</p><p>“Fuck,” Catra breathed out on the exhale, claws digging into her own palms and tail straight with excitement. No matter how many times she saw Adora exposed like this, it still robbed air from her lungs.</p><p>It absolutely made her need to possess.</p><p>It made her need to have possession absolutely.</p><p>She relaxed into the predatory side of her feline senses, allowing them to focus, heighten, and grow all-consuming, until life, death, and existence itself narrowed to <em>only</em> Adora’s body. She could discern in sharp relief the individual droplets of perspiration forming at her lower back. Smell the salt of her sweat, her increased volume of pheromones, and the underlying sharp, sweet odor of her underarms that even washing could not completely cleanse. With ears straining forward, hear Adora’s quick, heavy, anticipatory huffs of breathing so loudly they might as well have been a waterfall’s roar. Feel the absolute furnace of heat radiating off her. She could even practically taste molecules of Adora’s wetness as if it was evaporating into the air.</p><p>It made her mouth water.</p><p>And she would get her taste.</p><p>But not yet.</p><p>She straddled Adora’s right thigh and pressed her own left one into Adora’s cunt; heat and wet soaked her. She bent forward, hovering over Adora on straight arms.</p><p>“Do you know what makes this so special to me, Adora?” Catra purred.</p><p>Catra bent her elbows, lowering herself closer, but did not touch. Adora was trembling, arms extended above her head of her own volition, hands fisted, knuckles white in a visible struggle not to move. Catra had left the strap-on resting on the pillow so Adora would have it directly in her vision once she was prone, and she could tell Adora was staring at it. Her breaths were coming even faster now.</p><p>“It’s that we’re equals.”</p><p>Catra raised her leg until, instead of her thigh, her knee was at Adora’s snatch, grinding gently up into her. There was too much friction to freely glide her knee up and down, with her fur having soaked up the wetness, but with the natural give of Adora’s skin, she was still able to manipulate her clit in an easy circle.</p><p> And did it ever drive Adora crazy. She whimpered, giving in to the need to move, desperately shimmying to press back against the knee while trying to undulate her hips in the opposite direction of Catra’s motion.</p><p>Catra immediately removed the stimulation, and Adora whined.</p><p>“It’s that we’re equals.” She dipped down onto her right elbow, allowing her body weight to rest along one side of Adora’s back, freeing her other hand to run a claw from inside the crease of her ass slowly up her spine. Catra was still purring, tone cocky, “Yet you give me this time of control.” She brushed Adora’s hair aside and pressed a kiss onto her shoulder blade. “That you trust me to have it.” Licked some of the residual dampness away with unhurried pulls, applied fully the abrasiveness of her tongue’s texture against Adora’s skin. “That you want me to have it.” Dug her chin into Adora’s shoulder. Rubbed her cheek into the crook of Adora’s neck several times to spread her scent on her.</p><p>“That you <em>enjoy</em> me having it.” </p><p>Adora whined again, grunted, hands unfisting so she could grip the bedspread instead.</p><p>“But I hope you know what happened a minute ago can’t be let go.”</p><p>Adora whimpered.</p><p>“You know what I’m talking about, don’t you.”</p><p>Adora nodded, and said shakily, “Yes.”</p><p>“It has to cost us both something, you know that, right?”</p><p>“I know.” Adora’s voice broke a little. “I know.”</p><p>“Earlier, I said I was going to take care of you. That you’d beg for it, but I was going to take care of you.” She grunted. “That’s off the table now, Adora.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I’m going leave you sobbing with need tonight.” Adora bucked underneath her, crying out. “And,” Catra bit into Adora’s shoulder for just a second, enough to pinch but not to puncture, “I’m invoking the Joint Protocol.”</p><p>“Catra, please.”</p><p>Her voice was silk and smug. “It’s too late, Adora.”</p><p>“<em>Pleeeeeeeeease</em>,” Adora was already to the point of begging, the word drawn out long with regret and need. She was starting to squirm.</p><p>Catra reached up to retrieve the strap-on, then played with it a little by dragging its tip around in random patterns on Adora’s right shoulder blade, making Adora flinch and jump.</p><p>“No coming, Adora. That’s the rule for tonight.”</p><p>“Please. I don’t think I can’t.”</p><p>“You won’t. And if you do,” Catra pressed her weight more firmly down then, whispered directly into her wife’s ear, “that’s why it’s called the Failsafe.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since I've gotten the question in comments and also in DMs, yes, the 'Joint Protocol' and 'Failsafe' thing will be explained later on. Think of it as mutually agreed upon, non-threatening compliance insurance. ;)</p><p>Don't forget to leave me a kudo. A comment would be nice, too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>